rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Limo
The story of an expensive Limo left at the gates of the Manor sounds intriguing. The vehicle belongs to a wealthy Heiress. Let's see what this story is about and how it continues. Don't waste your time! Unlock the Limo door! The Inheritance Keeper has arrived. He learned about the girl's tragedy and decided to help her. Once you combine your efforts you'll be able to identify the girl and find our who is guilty of everything that has happened to her. You will receive a Business Case as an award for your help. The Case is extremly valuable! __TOC__ Medicine for Mary Melissa: I will need your help in making the Potion. We must turn the Mixer on and find the Fuel for the Still. Only then we'll be able to bring our guest back to life. By the way, her name is Mary. *Find 2 Energy Cubes from the Legacy Keeper *Find 2 Perpetual Fuels from the Legacy Keeper *Assemble the Antishock Potion Melissa: Great work and a perfect result! We've made the Potion which will cure the girl who has been hurt by the Ghosts. I was very surprised to learn that the Ghosts had attacked her. This kind of behavior is very uncommon of them. All this is very suspicious! Noise in the Dungeon Butler Alfred: We have found the Ghost who attacked Mary and scared her to death. He escaped in the Dungeon. We must chase him away before he does any more harm. Once we take care of this we can heal the injured girl. *Chase away the Poltergeist from the Dungeon Butler Alfred: You've done a great job! We've brought Mary back to life by giving her the Potion which we made with your help. Because of you the girl feels well again. Full Suitcase Butler Alfred: Let's pack all Mary's belongings back into the Suitcase and return them to the girl. We just need to charge her Cell Phone and fix the Talking Teddy Bear. *Find 3 Momentary Charges from the Legacy Keeper *Get 2 Bear Voices from the Legacy Keeper *Assemble the Packed Suitcase Butler Alfred: Great job! Mary will be happy to get all her things back. She probably needs to start packing soon. Her uncle Jack is waiting for her. New Threat Ulrich Achenbach: The vicious Ghost has appeared in the Manor again! I think he is following the girl whose Limo has broken in front of our Manor. Is someone trying to keep Mary from meeting her uncle Jack? I wonder why all this is happening. *Chase away the Genies from the Study. Ulrich Achenbach: The vicious Ghost has been chased away! Thank you! Nothing threatens our lovely guest any more. However, I am afraid that Mary cannot stay here long. It may be dangerous for her. Revival of the Inanimate Butler Alfred: Melissa and Andrew told me that they would never be able to fix Mary's Robot without your help. Therefore, they believe that only you can finish this work. *Find 2 Hotstarts from the Legacy Keeper *Get 2 Black Isotopes from the Legacy Keeper *Assemble Mary's Robot Butler Alfred: While the Hotstart revived the Robot the Black Isotope started the reactor. Everything has worked just fine! Now the Robot is going to unlock the Limo, and Mary will continue her trip. Limo Key Visit the Limo Carriage. Reward: Business Case The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 100 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Expedition Items: 10 , 10 , 20 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Dragon Food: 10 , 10 *Charges: 10 random * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Inheritance Category:Event